Juste une nuit de liberté
by Lulukaw
Summary: Bob était agité depuis quelques jours, incapable de tenir en place. C'était tous les ans la même chose pour lui, son autre moitié se manifestait et la lutte pour le contrôle du corps qu'ils partageaient devenait plus violente qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne demandait pourtant qu'un peu de liberté.


_Argh je suis en retard ! Il était censé sortir il y a au moins deux heures T_T J'ai pris beaucoup trop de plaisir à écrire cet OS, je me suis un peu laissée emportée et j'aurais sûrement pu continuer encore plus longtemps ! Désolée, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps alors bonne lecture et joyeux Halloween ! :3_

Bob était agité depuis quelques jours, incapable de tenir en place. Comme d'habitude me direz-vous, mais c'était pire que d'habitude ! Il sautillait en permanence, bavardait sans s'arrêter en passant d'un sujet à l'autre sans se préoccuper d'être écouté par ses compagnons, refusait de se poser plus de cinq minutes, et même quand ses amis réussissaient à le faire asseoir, il semblait presque vibrer tant il voulait bouger. Quand Théo avait fini par exploser en lui demandant les raisons de son excitation, le mage était resté évasif et s'était contenté de dire que la nuit de Halloween approchait. Shin et Grunlek n'avaient pas vraiment compris où il voulait en venir, ignorant beaucoup de choses sur cet événement, mais le paladin s'était renfrogné et semblait pensif depuis cette déclaration. Tous les deux ne se parlèrent presque plus après, l'agitation de Balthazar grandissait de jour en jour au point qu'il dormait à peine, passant ses nuits à faire des rondes autour du camp et Théo gardait le silence et paraissait entrer dans une profonde réflexion à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur le pyromage.  
Ils étaient à trois jours de la fameuse date de Halloween, tranquillement installés autour d'un feu quand le problème de Bob commença à s'éclaircir pour l'archer et l'ingénieur. Ils mangeaient calmement, sans écouter ni même regarder le mage qui déblatérait sur un énième sujet de conversation, quand la voix grave et ferme de Théo retentit:  
\- Bob, tes yeux. Et tes dents.

Le menton posé sur ses poings, le paladin ne semblait pas étonné, sa voix avait sonné comme un avertissement. Son visage était calme et impassible mais inspirait le respect. Il était entré dans son rôle d'inquisiteur. Bob, coupé net dans sa tirade, eut une expression mêlée d'incompréhension puis de crainte. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies, ses iris avaient pris une teinte dorée et ses dents s'étaient effilées. Sa nature démoniaque était apparue, pourtant il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle, il ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Il plaqua ses mains contre ses paupières et se concentra. Dans un effort presque surhumain il tenta de rester immobile mais ses pieds ne pouvaient s'empêcher de marteler légèrement le sol. Théo ne le quittait pas des yeux et attendit patiemment que le mage relève son visage vers lui en demandant son approbation. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête en voyant qu'il avait regagné ses attributs humains, se détendit légèrement mais la lueur dure dans son regard ne le quitta pas.  
\- Fais attention, tu sais ce que je devrais faire si ça dégénère.

Bob hocha la tête et essaya du mieux qu'il put de rester calme pour le reste de la soirée. C'était tous les ans la même chose pour lui. La nuit de Halloween était bien connue pour être celle de toutes les forces obscures, sorcières, sabbats, démons et tout le reste. Balthazar étant un demi-démon, son autre moitié se manifestait et la lutte pour le contrôle du corps qu'ils partageaient devenait plus violente qu'à l'accoutumée. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette fois-ci mais il en avait pris l'habitude au fil des années. Le problème aujourd'hui était qu'il voyageait avec un inquisiteur qui, malgré leur amitié, avait pour mission de le tuer s'il se transformait en démon. Si dans la plupart des villes du Cratère, l'humeur était plutôt à la fête avec les décorations de citrouilles et les multiples bougies qui illuminaient les rues pour, selon les traditions, éloigner le mal, l'Inquisition cette période n'était pas de tout repos. Ils étaient chargés de surveiller les villes et villages ainsi que leurs alentours, et d'empêcher toute créature de causer du tort aux habitants. Bob était son ami et Théo était bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas garder le contrôle en permanence, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser de côté son devoir envers sa religion.

Au matin de la fameuse date, Balthazar était devenu intenable et avait monté la garde toute la nuit, incapable de dormir. Le débat avait éclaté dès le réveil de Théo. Bob suppliait le paladin de le laisser rien qu'une nuit, mais celui-ci campait sur ses positions et le ton commençait à monter.  
\- Je ne peux pas le retenir indéfiniment, tu vois dans quel état je suis ? Si je lui laisse pas un minimum de liberté ce soir je vais finir par exploser !

\- Et moi je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, j'ai une mission et c'est d'éradiquer les démons de ce monde !

\- Tu parles d'un paladin, t'es pas foutu d'aider les gens ! On a fait le compte entre les démons et les innocents tués depuis le début du voyage ?

La discussion commençait clairement à dégénérer et pour ne rien arranger, la voix de Bob avait soudainement changé pour une intonation inhumaine. Il recommençait à se transformer. Mais Théo ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'attrapa brutalement par le col.  
\- Si t'es incapable de contrôler ton démon, c'est moi qui vais le faire alors tu as intérêt à te calmer !

Il le relâcha violemment, la surprise avait suffi pour ramener Bob à la normale mais une lueur dangereuse subsistait dans ses yeux. Ils restèrent un long moment sans dire un mot. Shin et Grunlek restaient à l'écart, préférant surveiller le conflit de loin. Malgré ses dires, ils pouvaient voir que Théo réfléchissait beaucoup, pesait le pour et le contre. Laisser Bob se transformer allait à l'encontre de tous ses devoirs, mais comme il l'avait dit, il ne pourrait pas supporter la lutte éternellement. Il sentait qu'il allait le regretter mais finalement, le paladin prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer au reste du groupe:  
\- C'est bon, tu as gagné. Shin, Grunlek vous allez continuer jusqu'à la prochaine ville et on s'y retrouvera d'ici deux jours au plus tard. Je vais me débrouiller avec Bob et l'emmener loin des habitations pour la nuit.

Même si Grunlek n'appréciait pas l'idée de séparer le groupe mais Bob paraissait si soulagé qu'il préféra acquiescer au lieu de commencer une énième discussion.

Théo et Balthazar se retrouvaient donc sur un autre chemin que celui qu'ils suivaient auparavant. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, le ciel se teintait de rose et orange. Ils avançaient dans une région rocailleuse et Bob devait avouer que l'endroit était parfait. Personne n'était présent, pas même un oiseau et il n'y avait presque aucune trace de végétation. Il était redevenu très calme, son démon s'était enfin apaisé, sachant qu'il aurait droit à sa nuit de liberté. Les deux compagnons s'arrêtèrent et s'installèrent près de grands rochers et mirent les derniers détails au point avant d'attendre la nuit. Bob avait expliqué qu'il resterait presque complètement lucide et qu'il pourrait reprendre le contrôle sans problème au lever du jour mais Théo lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il le surveillerait de près et qu'au moindre faux pas il mettrait un terme définitif à tout ça.

La nuit venait de tomber et les étoiles apparaissaient peu à peu. Tandis que la pleine lune se levait à l'horizon, Bob tremblait d'excitation et se leva d'un bond quand Théo lui donna son accord. Le paladin ne le quittait pas des yeux mais se montrait finalement plus curieux qu'hostile envers lui. Il avait donné sa permission de toute façon alors autant en profiter. Et il devait admettre que la transformation du pyromage en démon était vraiment fascinante. Ce furent d'abord les yeux de Bob qui devinrent plus reptiliens et prirent une couleur dorée envoûtante et visible même dans l'obscurité environnante. Puis ses canines s'allongèrent pour devenir des crocs, ses mains se firent plus imposantes et des griffes poussèrent à la place de ses ongles. Des écailles apparurent rapidement, d'abord autour de ses yeux et ses griffes avant de recouvrir tout son corps. Mais le plus impressionnant fut lorsqu'il se plia en deux pour laisser apparaître deux ailes rouges elles aussi pourvues d'écailles qui se déployèrent en grand dans son dos. Balthazar acheva en enflammant ses deux poings, faisant apparaître des ombres mystérieuses sur les traits de son visage.  
\- Alors petit paladin, subjugué par ma beauté ?

Le ton prétentieux et joueur du démon tira Théo de sa contemplation et lui fit reprendre son sérieux et poser la main sur son épée. Bob éclata de rire, son rire habituel, avant que son compagnon ne sorte son arme.  
\- Calme-toi, je plaisante ! Avoue quand même que ça en jette ! Bon, je vais profiter de ma nuit, on se retrouve au lever du jour !

\- C'est ça, ne t'éloigne pas trop surtout, et me fais pas regretter de te l'avoir accordée, soupira Théo.

\- Mais oui, c'est promis !

Avec un large sourire dévoilant ses dents effilées, Balthazar s'envola rapidement en quelques battements d'ailes. Théo le regarda attentivement la première heure, le demi-démon essayait parfois de s'éloigner hors de sa vue mais ce n'était que pour jouer avec lui et il se ravisait dès que le paladin levait la paume au ciel pour faire mine d'appeler la foudre. Il finit par s'asseoir sur un rocher pour l'observer un peu plus distraitement et profiter du spectacle qu'offrait le mage.  
Bob se sentait incroyablement bien. Quoi qu'il dise, son démon était une part de lui et même s'ils ne faisaient que se battre pour le contrôle il ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui. Cette nuit était toujours la meilleure de l'année, celle où il pouvait être lui-même, à la fois un mage et un démon puissants. Il se sentait à sa place, là, dans ce ciel noir où le vent fouettait ses joues, faisait virevolter ses cheveux et sa cape. Il aimait cette fusion qui s'opérait entre leurs deux esprits et il savait que lui aussi appréciait ce moment, le seul où ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, en parfait équilibre. Ils volaient avec aisance et grâce, enchaînaient les acrobaties, admirant tour à tour le sol et les étoiles qui défilaient à toute vitesse. Ils continuaient de jouer avec les flammes qui formaient des traînées incandescentes dans leur sillage. Dans un tourbillon flamboyant, ils s'envolèrent de plus belle, à la verticale. Monter, encore, le plus haut possible, le plus vite possible. A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, arrivés à une hauteur vertigineuse. En regardant vers le bas, Bob dut faire un effort pour repérer la légère lumière qui émanait du paladin. De là où ils se trouvaient, tout était si calme. La lune était haute dans le ciel, depuis combien de temps volaient-ils ainsi ? Peu importait, la vue magnifique ne laissait pas de place pour la notion du temps. Ils voyaient presque tout le Cratère, les lumières des villes, les forêts, les rivières rendues presque mystiques par la lueur argentée de la lune. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, peut-être des heures, profitant simplement du silence, battant des ailes le moins souvent possible, juste assez pour se maintenir. La nuit de Halloween était la seule où Bob et son démon pouvaient se réconcilier. La seule où chacun pouvait profiter du pouvoir sans lutter. Peu importait à quel point cette nuit devait profiter aux forces maléfiques, eux ne voulaient que la liberté qu'elle apportait. Ils savaient que tout serait fini au premier rayon du soleil, que tout recommencerait comme d'habitude. Alors pour cette nuit, ils voulaient juste rester là, dans ce ciel étoilé où ils se sentaient si bien. Ils voulaient qu'on leur accorde cette nuit, juste cette seule nuit de liberté.

 _Voilà ! Comme je l'ai dit j'ai vraiment adoré écrire, en particulier les descriptions et l'image d'un Bob sous caféine dans ma tête m'amusait beaucoup x) Bref tout ça pour dire que j'en suis assez satisfaite même si j'ai dû me faire violence pour le terminer mais sinon il ne serait jamais sorti à temps. J'attends vos avis sur tout ça, bisous et citrouilles, à bientôt :3_


End file.
